What Happened?
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: Bill Cipher wakes up with no memory of the past few days. Weird things are happening to him and he doesn't know why. He will ask the question himself over and over, What Happened? Does it have to do with his hidden past? Or is a new and more powerful enemy out to get Bill?
1. Chapter 1

I blinked, the sun was bright and I wasn't sure where I was at first. I looked down, surprised at the sight I saw. I was in human form. What? How? When? Now I'm really confused.

Wait, I don't remember much. I sat up, my head spinning and throbbing. What do I remember? My name; William Mischief Cipher, Dream Demon. I remembered Gravity Falls and my past, I remembered Gideon summoning me, the battle in Stanford's mind. I know a lot of other things that I remembered, but I'm missing one thing. I can't remember what happened and how I got here. My memory seemed to be wiped of the past few days.

I slowly tried to get to my feet using a nearby birch tree as a support. My new legs wobbled as I almost fell over. I groaned, I was going to have to get used to this new body. I haven't been in a human body for a long time. It also meant restrictions on my magic, human bodies don't conduct demon powers very well. Sure, I can still enter minds and dreams, but things like fire, telekinesis, and powerful magic will be much harder.

As I gained more balance and control of my legs, I started walking. Every step I wobbled and to add onto that, my head hurt really bad. I needed to get closer to town, to get some help. I wanted to laugh, the great Bill Cipher, weak and begging for help. Now, I knew I had to either look weak and get help, or steal from people and nurse myself. Whatever had happened to me, I knew it couldn't be good. My clothes had quite a bit of dried blood, my hair was really dirty and messed up.

I walked and walked, trying to see if I could search through my memories to figure out what happened. Nope, it was useless, I had no memory of the past few days, not anything, just blank. Suddenly I felt white-hot pain sear in the back of my head. It hurt too much, what was going on with me? My knees wobbled as I tried to stay up on two feet. The pain didn't stop, it just got worse, I knew I couldn't die, but I wasn't sure what was going on.

I dropped down, as my knees fell from under me. I sat there, gritting my teeth as the pain continued. I closed my eyes, and tried to concentrate through the pain. Maybe I can try to use magic to make the pain go away. I tried harder, starting to feel the familiar tingling in my arms and hands. As soon as the tingling started, it stopped, magic was not an option.

The world started spinning as the pain continued. In fact, it seemed to be hurting more every minute. The trees, the sky, the ground, they all spun faster and faster. I felt my head fall to the ground. My vision turned black as I blacked out.

_**The Next Day**_

I couldn't open my eyes, they were glued shut, but I could hear people around me. Wait, people? Where am I? I slowly blinked trying to open my eyes. I finally opened them to see three familiar faces. I jumped back, startled. "Pine Tree? Shooting Star? Question Mark?" I said, confused. I was in the Mystery Shack, they must have found me in the woods after I blacked out.

"I told you he looked familiar!" Dipper exclaimed, pointing at me and looking at Mabel.

"I didn't know! He was asleep and hurt. How was I supposed to know?"Mabel shot back at Dipper.

"Thank you, but I must go. I can't remember how I got like this anyway." I told them, standing up, getting ready to leave. They all turned to me.

"Wait, you can't remember anything?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and studied me carefully. I shook my head slowly.

"No, well, I remember everything except the past week or so. I don't know how I got in this form. I haven't been human for over a hundred years." I admitted to them, hoping I could make a deal with them.

"How do we know you're not lying to us, to use us like Gideon?" Dipper said. Smart boy, but I could outsmart and trick him way beyond his level.

"You don't" I shrugged. Dipper and Mabel studied me. Soos seemed to be a bit slow.

"Wait, you're the triangle dude?" Soos looked at me. I sighed, he will always stay the same around those kids. Never will he ever admit to them that he knows about Stanford's portal.

"Yes, and I don't know how I got like this." I said to him. Dipper looked at me more.

"Can't you just change back? I mean you can change forms right?" Dipper asked me.

"No, I just changed human to play around with you after fake sleeping." I answered sarcastically. Dipper and Mabel caught on with it, while Soos looked confused.

"Wait, this is all a trick?" He looked confused. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So you really don't know what happened?" Mabel said, looking at me with those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. A shiver went down my spine as something shifted inside of me. What was wrong with me?! First the all the pain, then Shooting Star! I really need to find out what happened.

I nodded, "Yes, I swear this is not a trick." I tried not to let some of my emotions show. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos nodded at me. I started to say something, but before I could say anything else Stanford walked in. He stopped and stared at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Cipher?! And No games!" He snarled at me with hate, the twins looking at him in confusion. "I swear, I you hurt those kids...!" Stanford's voice was cold, leaving the threat hanging.

"It wasn't me, the last thing I remember was blacking out in the forest. I swear I'm not up to anything." I put my hands up in defense. Mabel walked up in front of me.

"It was my fault Grunkle Stan. I didn't know who he was and thought he needed help." Mabel said, surprising me by coming to me defense. Stanford stared daggers at me.

"You! You are lying!" He yelled at me. "You must have messed with her mind already, you horrible corn chip!" He lunged at me with a pocket knife. I moved trying to dodge him, but he ended up behind me, knife digging into my neck. The pain hurt, but not nearly as bad as me head yesterday.

"Tell me! What are you here for?!" Stanford's voice as cold as ice. The knife dug slowly into my flesh, spilling dots of blood on my new shirt.

"I swear, I was brought here my Mabel. I don't even remember what happened a few days ago and why I'm like this." I said through gritted teeth.

"Wait you don't know What Happened?" He said, his voice telling me he was my surprise, by he knife slowly moved away from my neck. Stanford sat down in his chair. "I never though I see the day Bill Cipher would be in danger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

I stared at him for a few seconds. What?! Danger? The only danger I might be able to think of was if the Ten got together and tried to banish me. That wouldn't be so good. "What?" Mabel and Dipper exchanged glances, confused. Oh, that's right. Stanford never told them the truth about Stanley or me. He didn't tell them what happened 30 years ago.

"Dipper, Mabel, this doesn't concern you. I don't know how you met him, but this is between me and Bill. " Stanford looked at them and then at Soos, "Take them somewhere safe. And nowhere near floor 3." Soos nodded and took the confused twins out of the room. Floor 3, the portal. They didn't know what that was, but the handyman does. He knows more than most people would think.

I looked at him, "So what's this danger that I don't seem to remember?" I don't remember, much, which is weird for me. I have good memory, I'm not sure really how I, Bill Cipher can get amnesia.

Stan sighed, "Its hard to explain, happened about 5 days ago…" I knew what he wanted me to do. Memories and minds are my thing, although, I can't believe why he would trust me to do this.

I nodded, "Alright, but I don't seem to have much power." I glowed blue for a few seconds as the flashback of Stanford's memory of that day started to play out in front of me.

"Someone must have released him, or he wouldn't be back. You should have told me sooner." Stanford told Soos, "I have all the Journals, he's sure to come after them and the portal. If there was only a way to stop him…." Soos just looked at Stan. "That's it." He reached for Journal 1. The turned to a page and showed Soos.

"But…McGucket told you…" Soos stuttered, worried looking at the page.

"The opposite of fire is water, he's the demon that controls the mirrored realm. If we get to him, he hates Bill, he could take care of our problem for us. Then I can get Stanley back and fire and water will be stuck in an eternal battle since they both have equal power." Stanford explained to Soos, who just nodded slowly. I watched silently. I wasn't battling water so what really happened after that. Did something go wrong?

The scene changed, back to the portal on floor 3. Stanford had done the calculations by now to find the right mirrored universe. Of course there is an infinite number of mirrored universes, he's lucky to even find the right one that Stanley is in. I control regular alternate universes, but water controls all the mirrored ones. The portal opened up and Stanford was a bit worried, Lee (a.k.a water) would be notified that he had opened the portal.

I watched, as my suspicions were confirmed, Lee sensed just as fast as I probably did that Stanford had got the portal to work. Lee appeared at the same time I did, although, I don't remember any of this. Damn Amnesia…

"Bill Cipher." Lee snarled. He's an upside down, blue triangle, one eye, similar to me, but opposite. It felt weird watching myself in a memory, but memory Bill glared back at him.

"Lee Cipher." Bill growled back, "Nice to see you again." Stanford just stared at the both of them.

"This is why we don't want the portal here Stanford, it causes a rift between two worlds. Those idiots, Stanley and McGucket, deserved their fates. Do you really think you can save Stanley?" Lee looked at him.

"Yes, he's my twin, I have to get him back!" Stan's eyes hardened.

Bill looked at him, "That's why I turned McGucket insane and took Stanley away, you can't mess with things like this Stanford, you should have learned your lesson by now."

Lee turned to Bill, "Well, I'm going to punish him, not you!

Bill glared and glowed a red color, "Why do you always interfere with my plans?"

"You're not the only one with plans idiot!"

"You DARE!" Bill yelled and they both charged at each other.

My power decided to die out on me as the memory blurred. I was back in the shack, exhausted. Amnesia and little power, I need to fix this and fast. I looked at Stanford, too tired to do anything really.

"You know why now?" He asked, glaring at me.

I Shook my head and slowly stood up, "Power is low, didn't finish it..." Stanford nodded slowly as everything started to fade into blackness.


End file.
